At What Cost?
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: Coma-Bound Anko is greeted by Obito's voice...in the form of Tobi. How will she feel? Drabble. TOBITO FIC. Tobi/Anko. Request for SnowKid. T for an implied thought by Anko.


**I told Snowkid I'd put this up here at some point or another, so here ya go~ ;D**

**WARNING: This is a TOBITO-RELATED fic! **

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own any of the franchise. It all belongs to Kishimoto. **

**-\[=]/-**

She didn't even _want_ to be there. She could hear everything going on. However, there was nothing there. Kabuto had left quite a while ago. Sasuke and his team had taken something from her. She believed it was Orochimaru that came out of it, but she must have been mistaken. He died—_died_. She wanted to sigh, but she couldn't. What on earth was going on? Anko wanted to roll onto her side, but she couldn't. Her neck hurt.

_So stiff_, she thought roughly.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps lightly stamping upon the ground underneath. She heard a deep voice speaking in a humdrum matter. She couldn't make out what it said, but she recognized it. She wanted to open her eyes and see who it was. The name was on the tip of her tongue. She gave up. She just listened. She heard a gasp echo throughout the entire cave. Once again, she heard footsteps, but they were new.

"Oh, Tobi-San," she noted Kabuto's returning voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," he replied half-heartedly—his mind was on something else. "Kabuto-San?"

"Hai," he said in a question.

"That woman…" he questioned, "is that Anko Mitarashi?"

"Hai," he responded.

She knew he was smirking. She _knew_ he was. Kabuto was so nerdy and incapable at one point. How did he become so sadistic and cruel? Anko was sickened. She wanted to spit on the floor of the cave. How she hated comas. All of a sudden, she heard clomping feet come toward her. She feared for her life that it would be Kabuto. She hoped with all her might that it wasn't Kabuto. He disgusted her.

"Tobi-San," Kabuto inquired calmly, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he replied a second time. "Is she dead?"

She felt odd with the masked man's hand so close to her wrist. He wouldn't dare go above the belt. She wondered "why not?" Either way, she was quite glad he didn't.

"No," Kabuto answered, "jut in a coma."

"For how long?"

"Quite a while I'd suppose."

"Ah, I see," Tobi exhaled. "Kabuto-San, could you look the other way for a moment?"

"Ano…" he hesitated. "Of course, Tobi-San."

Anko suddenly became afraid. What was he going to do that required Kabuto to look the other way? She heard some sort of sound. She couldn't place her tongue on it though. It was almost like an unbuckling noise. She felt a hot breath on the side of her face. On the inside, she shuddered. She didn't like the way it felt. She just didn't. She felt so violated and scared. All she wanted was for him to _stop_.

"Anko-Chan," she heard.

Inwardly, she gasped. She knew that voice. She'd know it anywhere. Anko thought she'd never hear it again. On the inside, her heart was shattered. It was enough hearing he died, but to know he turned evil? No. No, he couldn't! He wanted to be the hokage! He wanted to be the best!

"Don't cry," he whispered.

Had she been crying? Was that the only thing coming from her? Oh man! She hated him now—_hated him_. She thought over and over _baka! Baka! Baka! How could you?_ All he did was kill. She couldn't take it. She wanted out of her coma. She wanted to grab him by the shoulders and shake him back to reality. But she couldn't.

All of a sudden, she felt a kiss on her cheek. More tears flowed. She felt them now. Hot and salty tears cascading down. That wouldn't make up for years of pain. He'd been crushed by rocks. His goggles were at the grave. There were flowers. New ones every week, even. She felt the mask come back on after he explained the New Moon Plan to her. He stood up again, telling Kabuto he could look back.

"You'll be there, Anko-Chan," he had muttered to her.

_But at what cost?_ She cried internally. _What cost_?

**-\[=]/-**

**I hope this was good. OwO" I'm not very good at Tobito. I never liked the idea (just about cried when I heard that it was confirmed), but what can I do?**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! This should be my last Tobito fic. Ever. Don't expect more. XD**

**Thanks for getting me to try something new, though. I appreciate it. 8D**

**Please review!**


End file.
